


They don't know about us

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Dan and phil decide to keep their relationship a secret and this is their love story. *based on the song they don't know about us by one direction.





	They don't know about us

People say we shouldn’t be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don’t know what they talk, talk, talkin’ about (Talk, talk, talkin’ about)

 

Tears dropped down phils face as dan held him tightly in a warm embrace. “I'm scared dan all those fan girls who say they love us but who would hurt us if we got together I was called some awful names dan”. “Oh lion they don't know what they're talking about you are the only one meant for me”. “You promise”? “I promise”. “Thank you bear”.

'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don’t wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy  
Oh

 

Dan and phil felt more attached to each other as the days went by. They slowly began to be more open around each other in the apartment. They hated it when other people would flirt with them though as they desperately wanted to tell the world that they were in love with each other and the two of them were two halves of a whole like a puzzle that the pieces fit into perfectly.

They don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

 

Snuggling and spooning were two things they loved to do and it was always switched sometimes dan was the big spoon and sometimes phil was. They always felt safe in each other's arms.

“I love you dan always and forever”. “Oh dear god phil that's so cheesy” dan says wincing. “I know and I know that you love it when I'm being cheesy”. “Yes I do”.

Many nights they stayed up together playing video games till early in the morning. Other all nighters were when dan was having an existential crisis or an episode of depression and needed phil by his side or when either one of them had nightmares the other would help to calm them down.

Baby they don’t know about  
They don’t know about us (They don’t know about us)  
Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It’s getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time boy

From the time they shared their first kiss to all the fluffy Phan moments they had shared together through thick and thin these two loved each other with every fiber of their being. 

They don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby, they don’t know about (They don’t know about us)

 

They don’t know how special you are  
They don’t know what you’ve done to my heart  
They can say anything they want 'cause they don’t know about us  
They don’t know what we do best, that’s between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy

Dan had finally embraced the nickname the phandom had given him this being heart eyes Howell as he realized he did indeed spend a ton of time during their videos staring at his beautiful boyfriend. His heart swelled every time he looked at the man that was his truly his boyfriend and he wanted phil lester to be his forever. So one night he had an idea.

They don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don’t know about

 

“Dan where are you taking me” phil asks as the two of them board the train. Dan smiles at the puzzled look on phil's face. “You'll see lion” he whispers as he kisses his cheek. “I trust you bear” phil whispers taking dans hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

They don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the "I love yous"  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don’t know about us

Phil freezes as they step off the train. “Wait dan this is the place we met”. “Yes it is”. “Why are we here”? “Do you know what today is phil”? “Of course it's October 19th I thought you had forgotten”. Dan grins nervously. “I could never forget this day because 9 years ago today was the day we met and now 9 years later I can finally ask you something I've been dying to ask”. “What's that dan”? Dan bends down on one knee and pulls out a ring. “Phillip Michael Lester we've been best friends for 9 years and here at the place we met in person for the first time would you say yes if I asked you to marry me”?

They don’t know about us  
They don’t know about us

 

Phil gets teary eyed as he answers “yes”. Phil then laughs. “Wait did I do something wrong” dan says his face falling. “No dan you planned this beautifully it's just that…”. phil pulls a box from his pocket. “I was planning on taking you out to dinner tonight and I was going to propose to you but there's no better time than the present” he says as he bends down on his knee. “I know it doesn't need saying but I'll say it anyway Daniel James Howell will you marry me”? “Of course you idiot” dan says as the two of them laugh. Phil puts the ring on dans finger and they embrace each other in a hug and kiss as a light snow starts to fall around them.

They don't know about us 

A few days later dan and phil make a new video entitled now you know about us.

They talk about their relationship and how they are engaged and how dan proposed and he story of phil proposing as well. 

Finally they know about us.


End file.
